


monochromatic red

by minniev



Category: Lee Jaewook - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College AU, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kdrama actor, Kdramas, Lee Jaewook is a bad boyfriend, Mild Smut, Toxic Relationship, he's basically just a face claim, hes really mean, kpop, multiple character deaths, only a little tho, only for one chapter tho :/, serial killer au, this has nothing to do with lee jaewook as a person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniev/pseuds/minniev
Summary: "i was meant for you, jaewook. but we can't be alive. not together."son minji is drawn to lee jaewook, an unsettling student at her otherwise bleak college. after discovering the horrors hiding just beneath his surface, she can't help but fall for him, and her world is changed forever.
Relationships: Lee Jaewook/Female OC, Lee Jaewook/OC, OC/Serial Killer, Reader/Serial Killer
Kudos: 2





	monochromatic red

minji had never noticed how dull her campus was, but now it seemed more gray than ever. while it wasn't too chilly, an ominous fog hung over the tallest points of her universities stooping buildings. now that she thought about it, she supposed it was actually quite boring; the only other people walking through the long rectangular courtyard with her were other, warmly dressed students whose conversations rose and evaporated into the air pleasantly.

she pulled her jacket sleeves farther down her wrists and opened a heavy wooden door into the main hallway, where the buzz of voices grew, accompanied by the shuffling of feet and clothes against each other. she joined the crowd effortlessly, blending into the plethora of other students ambling to class.

the library was farther inside the school, the entrance two large glass doors facing the front of the school. minji swung the doors open with some effort, and again the noise faded to the comfortable quiet minji was used to.

after making her way to the back of the library, in a corner behind the tallest bookshelves, she set her things down on a secluded table, taking off her jacket and sighing. her informally claimed corner had two walls of adjacent windows and two walls of adjacent bookshelves. it was perfect for uninterrupted time spent alone, as minji liked.  
"oh, minji-ah!" she turned at her voice being called, and an acquaintance was standing at the entrance of her corner, the part in the two bookshelves.

she smiled politely and bowed a bit. "hey myojong-ssi," she greeted, spurring a laugh from the boy.

"no need to be so formal. aren't we friends?" he cocked his head. minji smiled formally again.

"of course. sorry about that."

he followed her as she brushed past him, scanning aisles of bookshelves until she found the one she needed. "what're you studying for?" the boy asked, peering over her shoulder as she skimmed the spines of a row of books. her hair brushed him as she turned to answer.

"professor cho's exam coming up. haven't you been studying?" she asked, and myojong barked a laugh.

"when have i ever studied?" he grinned, leaning down a bit to match her eye level. minji shoved his shoulder in response and he laughed again.

"if you want, we should study together," she added, looking back up at him. myojong bit his tongue from immediately answering.

"sure. nothing good comes from mr. cho's class, its better if we team up." he grinned again when she shuddered treading deeper into the tall dusty bookshelves.

"true. . . he gives me the creeps." she mumbled, standing on her tip toes to pull leather bound book down. myojong continued to observe, growing more conscious of his breathing each time minji stretched to reach another book.

he didn't notice that she had grown a considerable pile, and she turned to hand it to him. "take these to the table, will you? i'll try to find just a couple more." he nodded again, wrapping his hands around the sides and brushing his fingers against hers in the process.

once he had disappeared around the corner of the aisle, minji sighed again and closed her eyes. she wasn't clueless; myojong had sought out her friendship since their first day at university together. she felt a little bad leaving his advances hanging, but she never thought too hard about him as a potential boyfriend.

she reached the end of the aisle, approaching a square window almost completely fogged over. chilly air seeped through the glass and through minji's long sleeved shirt, and she looked out it for a second, curious if she could see something flash through the grey.

instead she smelled smoke. the intense smell hit the back of her throat and almost caused her to cough and physically take a step back. she turned back to the bleak bookshelves in front of her, and wondered if a book had started burning, the smell was so strong. she took a book off the shelf directly in front of her, half expecting the paper to be singed black, but instead saw someone standing on the other side.

he was too tall for her to see his face, but she could see the bottom sliver of his chin, and his beige jacket. _is smoking allowed in the library?_ she wondered, and was about to place the book back in the shelf before the stranger pulled one down from his side.

she looked up and caught the sliver of his exposed eye through the gap in the shelf, and while she was sure her expression was surprised, he looked completely collected. annoyed, even. from the fraction of his face she could see, his eyes were incredibly dark and his eyebrows settled comfortably into a downward furrow.

before she could choke out any words, although she was unsure of what she'd say, the stranger had turned and left, leaving his aisle the opposite direction of her.

the smell of smoke lingered only for a moment after he departed, before it faded into minji's memory.

for reasons she didn't know, her heart began to race. it was probably because she'd almost embarrassed herself, minji decided, and thanked the stranger for leaving before she could flounder for a sentence.

minji walked through the maze of bookshelves, the yellow lights casting hazy shadows from the tall wooden shelves before she emerged back into her corner. even as she sat down across from the eager boy waiting for her, she still thought of the strangers frown when he looked at her.

</3

even days later she still thought of him. she didn't even know who 'he' was, she scolded herself, stirring her drink.

the usual ambiance surrounded her currently; a sleepy morning at the campus cafe was another oppurtunity for some needed alone time. if she was alone, that is.

"so minji-ah, you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" her friend started suddenly, crossing her legs next to minji and smirking.

minji withheld a sigh. "im positive. wouldn't i know if i did?" she insisted quietly, bringing her drink to her lips. it burned her tongue and she winced, immediately drawing it away.

she was sat against the farthest wall from the entrance of the cafe. it was a long rectangular room, one long end lined with more windows to the courtyard, and the other a bar where drinks were made. the fog had let up, receding significantly and instead leaving the sky a hazy blue. it smelled like coffee from end to end of the shop, but instead minji sipped on a hot chocolate.

"what a kid. how do you not like coffee as a student?" her friends teasing had nothing but good intentions. despite being the same age and both being freshman, minji's companion park chageun played a role closer to an older sister than a friend.

minji smiled to herself. "i've never liked it. too bitter." she tried to take another sip and succeeded in only slightly scalding her palate. chageun watched, amused, before tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"well, anyways. i'm sure if you looked around a little, you'd find one." chageun took a sip off her americano coyly, and minji looked at her, knotting her brows together for a moment. chageun had the answer ready before minji could ask. "i mean a boyfriend!"

when all minji did was laugh and turn back to her mug shyly, the other rolled her eyes teasingly and sat up. "look towards that corner. do it carefully, he's already looking," she whispered into minji's ear, pointing discreetly from her lap. minji nodded, and waited for chageun to readjust herself before finally peeking.

due to the limited population of people in the cafe at eight am, there was really only one person for minji to lock eyes with.

a growing feeling of restlessness overcame her as a familiar set of cross eyes stared back at her unashamedly. she looked away again quickly, wrapping her hands around her mug. "him?" she asked chageun, not looking up from the table.

her friend grinned and nodded proudly. "yup. he came in a bit after us and has been staring you down since."

minji took another sip, flinching both when her drink hadn't cooled enough and when she met his glare again. she set her drink back down and fidgeted. "he looks angry," she commented, and chageun laughed.

"don't think about it too hard, some people just look like that." the other leaned forward again. "you should go up to him. i bet hes waiting for the chance to ask for your number."

minji didn't even have to look back up to feel his offending stare. she smiled wearily. "i don't think he is. it's fine, lets head to class."

chageun sighed, shaking her head as the two stood from their seats. "so sad to watch, min. one day, though, i'll find you one." she pouted. minji laughed out of courtesy, too preoccupied with peeking at the familiar stranger.

_so that's the rest of his face?_ she thought, looking out of the corner of her eye as they threw out their cups. he was currently readjusting in his seat-not looking- so she turned to him fully.

he really was tall, folding long legs under the short table and stooping over the back of his chair. his hair was just as dark as his eyes, and a sharp nose led to uncharacteristically heart shaped lips. today he was wearing a navy green jacket, and the color suited him. the portion of his face that minji had seen, and turned over in her mind endlessly since then, fit into his face perfectly, she decided.

before she could admit to herself how handsome she thought he ways, his eyes slid back over to her and hers slid away in response.

in an agonizing turn of events, chageun linked elbows with minji and pulled her towards the exit behind the stranger, and minji's heart jumped into her throat during the millisecond they spent waking past him.

even when they left the coffee shop and the cool, soft air of the outside hit minji, she could still smell the smoke coming off of him.

</3

minji continued to see him around the school. maybe it was just because she noticed him now, whenever he was close.

he was never among a large group of people, though; in the library he sat alone at the opposite end of the long table minji sometimes studied at. eventually his presence became too suffocating, even a dozen seats down, and she had to seek refuge in her trusted corner. in the courtyard he would occupy a bench by himself, and if he happened to be in minji's path she would flush and take the long route around him. minji wasn't a regular at the coffee shop where they had crossed paths before, but she would occasionally see a flash of his profile through the frosted window, and hurry by before he could scowl at her again.

_what did i do to make him dislike me?_ she mused to herself, walking absentmindedly through the second floor hallway of the arts building before her afternoon class. a little over a week had passed since the morning in the cafe, and close to two weeks since her and myojong's study session. not that she had the chance to miss him. each time she happened across him, an unwelcome sensation of unease overcame minji, walking the line between butterflies in her stomach and nausea. something about him made her nervous, if she was guessing her emotion correctly.

myojong walked beside her, only noticing her preoccupied temperament after throwing a glance her way. "woah, whats up?" he finally asked after a crease had formed between her eyebrows.

minji turned to him, as if surprised he was there, before shaking her head. "nothing, just. . . worried about the exam." she looked away, eyes clouding over again as she trailed off. myojong chuckled.

"c'mon, there's more to it than that, isn't there? you look like you're ready to collapse from _pondering_."

minji glared at the use of his buzzword and the boy laughed. minji was ready to turn back away again, before her eyebrows twitched upwards and she looked back at him with a new eagerness. "myojong-ah, do you know someone really tall with dark hair?"

he blinked, before laughing through his nose and looking away. "hmm. . . do you have anything more descriptive?" he asked. shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. minji sighed and dodged someone coming the opposite direction down the hallway, leaning into myojong's shoulder. his adam's apple bobs but he decides not to move.

"he hangs around the cafe and the library, i think he smokes, and. . . he always looks mad?" she tried again, stopping herself from revealing too many of his characteristics that she'd memorized, and hoping something she'd said stick.

myojong copied her earlier expression, furrowing his brows and looking away, before a light seemed to flicker behind his eyes. "oh! i think i know who you're talking about!"

minji couldn't control her expression before her eyes widened and she leaned forward. "really? do you know him?"

myojong licked his lips looking down at her, before shaking his head. "i don't _know_ him, i've only seen him around. i think he's a year or so above us." myojong watched again as she sighed and returned to her former posture.

"i think so too. never mind," she added at the end, waving off myojong's oncoming question before they rounded the corner and made it to the entrance of their class.

the exam was proctored as minji expected; she gave myojong one last parting glass across the lecture hall before the packet was tossed onto her desk and a timer appeared on the board at the front of the room.

minji took the exam with confidence, she had always been adequate at school and her studies. while her professor was making his rounds around the room during the exam, as he so painstakingly insisted on doing to prevent immoral students, minji didn't realize he had approached her from behind as she sat at the aisle seat.

"come see me during my office hours," he tutted, his whisper sending his breath across the side of her face and shivers down her spine. she jumped a bit, not expecting him to be so close, and turned to watch him straighten himself and give an impish grin. he proceeded down the steps, pushing his glasses up his nose, and minji shivered again.

"he wants to see you?" myojong pressed, waiting for minji just outside the classroom door. minji gathered her things and tossed on her jacket, giving the professor a polite bow before hurrying to myojong's side.

"yeah, i'm not sure why. i'm sure it's just for a grade i made," minji answered, mostly to convince herself. the two reentered the crowded hallway, melting into the flow of traffic.

myojong made a face. "i can see why so many people don't like him. he is pretty weird, huh?" minji nodded and mimicked his expression a little more intensely, screwing her lips at the recollection of his breath hitting her.

as she replayed the memory, another gust of air caught her attention, this time smelling of smoke.

she froze and sucked in a breath, she smell again hitting her tongue and burning her lungs. she turned around to look behind her, at the flow of people moving the opposite direction.

just the corner of his eye looking back at her was all she could catch, before he proceeded down the hallway and she was only left with the sight of the back of his head. he turned the corner and was out of her sight again.

"minji, c'mon. you're standing in the middle of the hallway," myojong mumbled, tugging her elbow and smiling awkwardly at the people shuffling around them. minji stood on her tiptoes, trying to see which direction he was heading, but myojong had swept her away before she could draw any more attention to herself.

minji stumbled after him as he lead her by her arm, and once they exited the most populated part of the hallway she tugged her arm back. they stood in the middle of a more secluded t-shaped hallway, windows showcasing the continuously reducing fog. "sorry, i'm. . ." minji swallowed, finally aware and extremely embarrassed. "i guess i'm just curious who he is."

myojong looked at her and withheld a sigh. he looked like he was going to say something, before changing his mind and just settling with "i can ask a couple of friends if they recognize him. if you want to know."

minji smiled and laughed a little, embarrassed by how obvious she had made her interest in him. "it's fine, you shouldn't worry about it. sorry to cause a. . . scene."

`myojong looked down at her, with a red face and avoiding his eyes, and couldn't stay mad at her for long. he ruffled her hair and she batted him away, whining lowly and tugging on the sleeve of his varsity jacket from the college. he chuckled watching her comb her hair back down, and the previous sting of his jealousy was washed away. "c'mon, the library is on my way to practice. were you planning to head there?" minji smiled wearily and nodded, and the two exited the campus building.

</3

the office times professor cho had given minji were from five to eight today, just when the sun was starting to fade during the winter. her last class ended at three, so minji spent the extra time in her favorite location, the library. it was overwhelmingly empty on the friday night, and the ancient librarian sent her knowing glances as minji smiled back politely. she spent some time flipping through notes and putting last minute touches on assignments, before settling in a large leather chair with a book she'd read countless times before. despite the words on the page being so familiar too her, some romance novel she'd first discovered in middle school, she wasn't able to focus on them.

an icy feeling was growing in her stomach, nerves making her shift in her seat and her mouth go dry. she was counting down the minutes until she would be able to get the meeting over with, dreading the idea of being alone with the professor. he was generally a creep and very good at making people uncomfortable, especially the women a third of his age. even more specifically, he made minji uncomfortable.

minji sighed and sat back up, looking around at the high ceiling, tall bookshelves, and series of long empty tables surrounding her. she was just easy to unsettle, she decided, as she didn't feel alone in the deserted library.

she put the book back in place and gathered her things at five, bidding goodbye to the librarian and scurrying off, hoping the nauseating pit in her stomach would soon go away.

she made it to his office fairly quickly, it being on the first floor directly below his lecture hall. she stopped at the beginning of the hallway, his office lights on in the otherwise dark building.

a deep breath did little to soothe her nerves. the skin on her back broke into a nervous sweat but she didn't take off her overcoat. she wanted the most space between him and her as possible, and even this little assurance helped.

 _you're being dramatic_ , she chided herself, and untangled her fingers. another deep breath, and she forced herself to walk towards the illuminated door.

his office was empty; the lights were on, his papers were scattered over his desk and the shelves lining the walls, his computer was still on and there was even an unfinished cup of coffee on his desk, but he was nowhere to be found. minji walked around his desk that faced the door, examining the army green painted walls and deep burgundy furniture he had in his office. she stood behind his desk chair, eyes sweeping over the wooden desk. everything looked like he was in the middle of something, like he left suddenly without cleaning up first, intending to come back.

 _didn't he ask me to come today, though?_ minji thought, furrowing her brows again. why would he leave?

she circled around his desk, not a note or explanation found, and found herself standing back at his doorway, looking up and down the hallway. still no signs of him. minji was going to take the opportunity to scuttle off and save the meeting for later, before she heard shuffling on the other side of the far wall.

professor cho's office was the last one in the hallway, and on the very far side of the building. there was small L-shaped gap between this building, the one next to it, and the one behind it, mainly for the purpose of an escape during a fire. minji listened again, as another thump and more scuffling came from the wall.

the door to the makeshift alleyway was around the corner off professor chos office. minji swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. another loud thump, now accompanied by the sound of metal scraping against metal.

the pit feeling in minji's stomach grew, but she stepped out from the office door frame, and made her way around the corner to the exit door, simply wanting to abate her curiosity.

she would end up regretting the choice to not just leave for whatever time she had left.

she heaved the door open just in time to hear another heavy thud come from around the corner. she air smelled like smoke and rust, and minji covered her mouth, assuming it was just due to how unkempt the concrete and brick walled space was. on her left was a locked gate to the courtyard, and to her right was the corner before the long strip of space between the buildings. the door slammed shut behind her, and she approached the corner hesitantly, peering around it.

she only saw professor cho's back to her, and the figure of someone else seemingly grabbing and suspending him in the air by the collar. before she could make any noise or reaction, her teacher was thrown to the ground before her.

his eyes rolled back in his head as he landed on his back, and his glasses were shattered, shards falling into his gaping mouth and into the large slit across his throat.

minjis stomach turned and her breath hitched, and both hands came up to cover the scream rising from her throat. dark red sludge poured from his open throat and down the front of his shirt, pooling around him and seeping from his mouth. minji choked on her own breath and her legs grew weak, thoughts racing too fast to think anything comprehensible.

her eyes flicked away from his figure willingly, and she found herself staring into a familiar set of blazing, terrifying eyes.

ones that had glared at her from behind a bookcase and across a coffee shop. that had glimpsed at her over his shoulder and through courtyard windows. eyes that she had thought of endlessly, sitting on a face she was only ever brave enough to peek at.

he was panting, hands and the front of his beige jacket coated in the dead man's blood, his hair disheveled and falling into his eyes. he sighed heavily and sheathed the blade he was holding in his right hand after wiping it clean on his clothes. the whole time, he never broke eye contact with minji, who couldn't will herself do to anything but stare back.

professor cho coughed, his body convulsing quickly as another mouthful of blood bubbled out of him. the grotesque sound was enough to wake minji up from her shock induced trance, and her lips trembled, her breath quivering inside her. her heart throbbed so hard it shook her rib cage.

"oh my god. . ." she barely got to stutter out, before the man across from her had stepped over the body and grabbed her wrist with a slick hand.

"come here," he said lowly, voice too deep and even for the situation. minji's eyes widened as he dragged her off, father down the alley.

but instead of the pit of fear in her stomach growing, she instead felt butterflies as her heart jumped into her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ sorry if this chapter was a bit slow, it'll pick up from here! <3 thank you for reading~


End file.
